The Secret World of Kraolites
by Iskalaktite
Summary: A 15 vorns old Bumblebee leaves behind his normal youngling life in Polyhex. Giving up on his love life and his transformation ability to become a Kraolites, one of Cybertron's oldest professions. ATTENTION : Mpreg, Slash, Interfacing etc.
1. Prologue

The Secret World of Kraolites

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Kraoles are a flower specie on my home planet, Cybertron.

Before the war, before Megatron the first, the city-state of Vos was the only place in the planet to cultivate this beautiful crystal flower. Thanks to the cold climate of the region. The crystal flower came in 4 different subspecies, the red ones named Stellaclamatis, meaning Starscream. The Lacrimaefragilis, they're purple and are the most popular, often representative of Vos and it's culture. The Primusoculi are blue and are the smallest of all the Kraoles. Last but not least, the gorgeous Ignisekvatine. It's name means «Spark of Ekvatine», Ekvatine was the first carrier on Cybertron. He was created thousands of eons before the first femme, directly by the hand of Primus. The Ignisekvatine is turquoise. This particular subspecies is the most important of them to me and to a thousand other carriers, because she represents us.

Nowadays in a post war Cybertron, the identity of carriers has been almost completely lost. Nobody knows anymore what it means to be a carrier. Many carriers try to go against their nature. Implementing spikes to their interface equipments, taking certain hormones to make themselves be more aggressive and competitive. It's all about competition. About who will satisfy better the mechs, the carriers or the third gender, the femmes. Behind the smiles, the artificial compliments and the friendships between carriers and femmes, exists a profound envy. One wants what the other has. Carriers accuse the femmes of being just a cheap copy of them, the «original gender» who could naturally bear a sparkling. Femmes respond with « Carriers are obsolete!» and that we are just jealous because femmes can keep up with the demands of the mechs.

This seems like meaningless catfights but those pointless quarrels raised a lot of questions among the people and sociologists.

Does Cybertron really need a third gender ? Who is the most useful between carrier or femme ? Who is the most adequate to spark a sparkling ? Who is the weakest between the two ? Who is the most delicate ? Who is the most beautiful ?

Sometimes i feel that carriers and femmes are being manipulated by society, the media and specially by mechs. I mean, they're the ones who win in the end. When we pamper ourselves for them, we transforme our bodies for them, we change ourselves for them.

This train of thoughts makes me hate all of my ex-boyfriends. But these long meditation woke me up.

I always wondered throughout my school vorns, back in my home city Polyhex, why i was sometimes the only carrier with no spike. I remember when we attended gym class and had to exchange our heavy armors for the tight and ligher plating showing off our curves. I used to observe my classmates when we were curious about interfacing and showed our equipments. Those who had spikes admitted that their creators asked for the medics when they sparked, to place above their valves spikes because they wanted their sparkling to be independent, brave and active. Basically possess the so called qualities carriers did not have, according to cybertronian culture. During these procedures they often injected «mech hormones» that would linger in a sparkling's energon throughout sparklinghood. It alters their personality drastically and often causes major physiological and psychological issues. I wonder why this type of thing is still legal in most city-states of Cybertron ? The only state in Cybertron that has prohibited this type of operation is Vos. Vos, the city of Kraoles and their sons the Kraolites. Vos, the city-state that celebrates carriers.

This is why, me, 15 vorns old, Bumblebee, left my home city Polyhex for the iconic floating towers of the seekers paradise and their old traditions still vigorously applied and respected in their matriarchal society.

My dream is to become a Kraolites, one of the oldest professions in Cybertronian history. I wanna be one of those dedicated mystical entertainers who give up on their transformation platings and replace them with the beautiful traditional Vosian dresses, desert the love landscape or their lovers arms to please other mechs by playing multiple instruments, dancing and seducing them subtly. No physical contact needed. Being loved for what you are and what you can do. This is what i'm looking for.


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1

The arrival

Blue optics admired the outrageously beautiful landscapes. They focused now on the glass ceiling of the train. Through it the passenger could contemplate the floating towers and the little forms flyling over them, going in all direction and emitting lights, like fireflies calling for a mate. The passenger who happened to be a simple youngling, was mesmerized by what he saw. This vision excited his system to an unberable point. He was overheating and starting to smell which grasped the attention of the three mechs sitting beside and in the two seats in front of him. But he didn't care, his legs were shaking up and down over and over again, his energon was coursing so rapidly in his lines that he felt as if he was going to overload.

Then a voice announced his stop :

_«Vos Central Station»_

At the moment the yellow youngling heard the announcement, he jumped out of his seat startling the passengers in the process. He ran to the opening doors of the train, quivering a little bit. Once he was out of the train he looked around him. The multicolored crystal ceiling of the station caught his optics instantly. Whoever made this ceiling by assembling diverse crystals wanted to tell a story. A long one at that. He noticed various iconic Vosian heroes, the past royalties, mythical creatures, local legends and of course the sons of Kraoles, the seekers that embodied perfection, beauty and the tenaciousness of carriers, the Kraolites. This is what the youngling came here for, this is what he desires to become. A Kraolite, the untouchable manifestation of a mech's desires. It is said, that a mech who dares to touch a Kraolite will perish, poisoned by the Kraolite's highly toxic protoform(skin). The poison they inherited from their Kraole mothers. Coulant accumulated in the corners of the youngling's optics. He was incredibly excited and this caused his emotions to emerge.

He wiped his the tears and activated his precious turbo boosters, he had to save shanix for 2 megacycles(3 human months) to be able to get this upgrade before moving to Vos. He worked all the orbital cycle(day). He had 3 jobs, the morning he worked as a sparklingsitter then he had to run to help his carrier in his beauty shop and after sunset he went to autoboot camp to clean the training fields. He hated his job at the autoboot camp, not only because the class was mostly composed of obnoxious mechs but also because the camp reminded him that he failed and dishonored his family. Two vorns ago, when he was 13, his carrier begged him to join the autobots, in honor of his deactivated sire who was an autobot warrior until his last klik(second). When the young one was accepted in the camp, he found himself in the middle of brutes aside from the Bulkhead, the gentle giant who became his best friend and later boyfriend. The rest of the mechs bullied him because of his size and because he is a carrier. So he started pulling pranks, everytime one of them was mean to him. His pranks were the reasons why he was expelled. The main reason was because Bulkhead and him made a tower fall over Sentinel Prime, the drill sergeant. His carrier was really disappointed when he saw his sparkling come back home before passing the final tests.

«At least you tried.» his carrier told him.

Everything happens for a reason. Now he was heading to Vatkavalax, the principle office responsable for the registration of all the Kraolite apprentices. They call the apprentices «Lakoi». When he arrived to office, he was surprised by the long waiting line. Many, many carriers of all colors, all sizes, from all regions were waiting and filling datapads with personal informations. Most were seekers obviously, but there was a servoful of grounders. They were all so beautiful, the yellow carrier felt intimidated suddenly. His beauty pales in comparaison to theirs and their curves were far more accentuated than his, specially when it came to the seekers. This is why seeker Kraolites still dominated the business despite the ever growing Kraolite grounder community. Back in the days of the reign of prince Starscream the first, only seeker carriers were allowed to become Kraolites. Vos was always infatuated with their traditions. The vosians still follow many of their old traditions and are always reluctant to change them, even if it's a little bit. Grounders were finally allowed in the secret world of Kraolites only 40 vorns ago. This fact alone says a lot about the love of the inhabitants of Vos for their culture.

The yellow carrier sat next to an orange and white half seeker half grounder. The orange one was extremely nervous, he was mumbling something really fast. He was probably reciting what he would say once it was his turn to speak to the «Aloika», the mother Kraolites. An old carrier who used to be a Kraolite but now occupies the Aloika role, he guides the young Lakoies through the difficulties of the apprenticehood to become an accomplished Kraolite. The yellow youngling decided to speak, he thought that maybe if he spoke to somebot he would be less anxious.

«What's up...my name's Bumblebee. What's yours ?» Bumblebee finally asked.

The other looked at him and spoke with a heavy Vosian accent.

«My name being Jetfire, how many vorns you old ?»

_Damn, __that accent ! _thought Bumblebee.

« I can barely understand a thing about what you are saying. If you asked for my age, i'm 15.»

«Me and Jetstorm are 16 »

«Who's Jetstorm ?»

«My twin» Said the Jetfire pointing his blue and white brother sitting next to him as he was looking at a datapad

«Oh, you and your twin are both trying to become Lakoies.»

«Well, yes, our carrier and our grandcarrier were Kraolites before profession left behind to start family.» Jetfire proudly declared.

«Uh-huh.» Bumblebee responded nonchalantly. There was period of silence before Bee spoke again.

« You guys look familiar, have we meet before ?»

«I not think so, my and Jetsorm be direct descendant of Prince Starscream the first. That be probably the reason» Blurr answered honestly.

« Oh frag ! Are you serious ? You guys are super rich then ?! Your lives must be a party everyday. » Bee exlcaimed, now interested in what the other had to say.

« To all honest with you, we be not exactly happy. Much pressure, very much pressure because we expected are to be polite, beautiful, have manners etx. it drives crazy, you know. We be forced to excercise, learn traditional «Tratikodao» dance, constantly be looking at mirror so we maintain beauty and perfection. Drones always follow you, looking after you.»

Bumblebee couldn't believe what he had just heared. This wasn't that bad. He always wanted to have a bunch of drones take care of him for a day or two. But then again he would get annoyed if they were constantly behind him. After he processed what the other had said, the yellow youngling continued the conversation looking at his pedes.

«Why are Jetfire...i mean Jetstorm and you become Kraolites, if you guys were brought up with all the essential knowledge of Kraolites ? Wouldn't you be running away or something ?»

«Don't wrong get us, we like all that. It's part of who we being but sometimes being stuck in the royal towers for most day, learning nothing except how being beautiful and well mannered becomes boring very quickly.» Responded Jetstorm butting in the conversation.

«When it comes to me, becoming a Kraolite has always been my dream, a way to prove myself to the world. Back at home in Polyhex, my carrier pushed me into autoboot camp. It did not go as planned. I was expelled for defending myself from bullying. A green mech named Wasp and his stupid buddy Ironhide were the worst. Wasp pushed me around all the time. When no one was looking, he touched me in inappropriate places. He even tried to interface with me.»

The twins let out a muffled gasp. Bumblebee looked up towards them and noticed that they weren't the only ones listening. Suddenly almost half of the carriers waiting had gone silent and were staring at the 15 vorns old grounder. One of the seekers standing in line asked.

«Did he...force you to interface ?» Bee directed his optics to the red and white seeker.

«No. Thanks to Primus» He replied after a joor(minute) of silence, the palms of his servos joined together as if he was praying.

Rape was a common crime committed against carriers on Cybertron, specially in Kaon, Kaonites and their ancestors are the most violent bots in the entire history. Carriers rarely go out past certain hours and avoid some streets not only in Kaon but also here in Vos one of the safest city-state on the planet. That was also a reason why Bumblebee wanted to become a Kraolite. By entering in this business, it would be like having a revenge on the stronger gender. He would entertain them, seduce them but they'll never be able to touch him.

As silence took over again, the carriers in the room returned to their initial discussions. Bumblebee started to listen the questions of the Aloika. He asked the grounder in front of him, if he had at least an average knowledge of the Vosian language, if he had a lover or if he was bonded to someone, even if it seemed strange to be bonded at that age. Then came the question that made Bee's world crumble, the Aloika asked if the grounder was virgin. That simple question made Bumblebee's processor go bezerk. Bumblebee was not a virgin, far from that. His interfacing life was really active. Even if he wasn't a promiscuous carrier and only did it with his boyfriends, he had many of them. He started dating back when he was in his last vorns of elementary academy. When he reached 13, he wasn't «pure» anymore.

Do they control that as well ? Do they ask the Lakoies to sit on a berth and spread their legs so they can guarantee their purity to the customers ? It kinda made sense if you thought about it. Kraolites are suppose to embody what makes carriers attractive, the frailty, the purity, the beauty and the talent.

How is Bee going to pass this one he does not know. He begins to get anxious again. Jetfire noticed his fidgeting.

«What's wrong, Bumblebee ?»

«I'm not virgin» whispered the yellow vehicle.

«So us neither.» admitted Jetstorm slightly lifting his shoulders.

« Didn't you hear the Aloika ask this grounder if he was a virgin ?!» Bee exclaimed while pointing at the said grounder who now was writing on a datapad.

«Slag ! Slag ! Slag ! Guys, i'm never becoming a Kraolite ! I don't want to be active anymore !» The youngling already lamented.

«Now calm down, you just tell lie. Don't say you aren't virgin.» Stated the blue youngling smirking.

«Oh yeah, right ! Imagine if Aloika verifies ! » Bee cried out as he was yielding to hysteria.

«Don't worry, Bee, The Aloika spread not our legs to check valves.» Finally said the Orange Vosian vehicle while rolling his optics.

«How can you be sure of that ?» Questioned the hyperactive carrier, his arms now crossed as he slightly bobbed his head from side to side like a sassy earth lady.

«We already passed test, it's not the first time. » answered the duo feeling exasperated.

«Ha ! You see slaggers, they didn't let you pass because you weren't pure.»

« Shut the frag up !That not was the reason why we become not Kraolite, we gave up the first attempt. We fell love with somebot.» The pair was now angry, looking down to the metallic ground.

« Oh ! You have a bondmate ?» Bee asked as his curiosity took the best of him. Jetfire frowned a little.

« We had boyfriend but he sent to prison and be executed there.» Murmured sadly the orange carrier.

«I'm so sorry.» Apologized the yellow youngling.

After sometime, Bumblebee turn came. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. He smiled at the Aloika who smiled in return before putting his Stoic mask from before. Bumblebee had to noticed that despite his age, the Aloika was still gorgeous and who ever he was bonded to must be really happy. His dark purple finish of his helm was so shiney, it contrasted with the light purple on his forehelm that faded to white on the rest of his delicate face.

«What is your designation ?»

«Bumblebee, siya(Formal term for carriers like sir, ma'am).» Articulated politely the young one.

« From where do you hail from ?» The Aloika demanded while stared at him. He detected the youngling's anxiety.

« Polyhex, siya.» Bumblebee blurted out, now fascinated by the etched marks on the Siya's helm and the decoration hanging behind his auditive sensors pointed backwards.

«Do you know what the energon marks mean ?»

«What...uh...no,no i don't know !» Stammered Bee, surprised by the unexpected question.

« These marks represent the suffering of the Lakoies, when they're on the rust grain road to become a Kraolite. You'll have yours too if you pass the test and the Lakoi stage.»

Bumblebee cringed at the thought of having someone carve into his helm plating until energon lines are visible. After being asked if he was virgin, to which Bee responded with a lie, he was given a datapad to fill. The datapad was a sort of contract, confirming that he gave up his Cybertronian transforming rights and he accepted all the demands that came with training to become a Kraolite.

The demands were clear.

1. Giving up on transformation. This particular rule originated from one of Ekvatine's legend. It is said that when Ekvatine bonded with Vector Prime, he abandoned his vehicle mode. He stopped transforming to show his bondmate that he had given him his power, his force and the authority over his frame.

2. Romantic involvement or interfacing is forbidden. If a carrier desires to get involved in a relationship and start a family, he has to retire and needs first to address to the Aloika responsible for him, so the Aloika strips him from his responsibilities.

3. Romantic involvment or interfacing with a customer is forbidden. During the old days a Lakoi or Kraolites who sold his frame like simple pleasurebot was sentenced to death. Some stellar-cycles later, the penalty was lowered to getting the pleasure nub of your valve cut. Nowadays, if a Kraolite does sleeps with a customer his «Akshoi»(Lakoi/Kraolite house) will be shut down along with the neighboring Akshoies.

4. Lakoies are not allowed to contact their relatives by any means.

5. Last but not least Lakoies are not allowed to get out of the Akshoi without the accompaniment of a Kraolite.

Eyeing this list, Bumblebee had to step back. He needed a moment to think clearly what he was getting himself into. This was going to be his job for the rest of his life, he could always give up on the way but it wasn't a possibility in Bee's mind. If he started something, he finished it. That's how it is, that's how his carrier had raised him.

After a 5 long joor were spend thinking. The yellow bot slowly signed the datapad. He placed the datapad in the Aloika's hand.


	3. Chapter 2: The Akshoi

Chapter 2

Competition

The last time a messenger had brought news to Bee's hotel room was 4 cycles ago. The young carrier was waiting for the response of the nearest Akshoi, they were suppose to call him to do the acceptation tests. The tests last 1 mega-cycle. If he was called to pass them, he would be able to move from his hotel room to an Akshoi, to start his training to become a Kraolite.

Bumblebee was worried. He had heard that only 6800 out of 50'000 carriers would be selected to pass the test. 5670 of them have already received the confirmation according to Jetfire, including him and his brother. Of course the twins would be accepted, they were direct descendant of one of the greatest prince that Vos has ever had. Not only that but they were outstandingly beautiful. If they ever asked Bee to interface with them, he'd never refuse. It is true, the yellow carrier does mainly date mechs but he does enjoy from time to time spend a night with one of the same gender as him. Carriers were softer, most of the time more patient and a carrier knows how to pleasure another.

The Polyhexian was now sitting on his berth next to the window. The window blinds were half way down, allowing the sunset light penetrate through the tiny holes. He spend his cycle going around the city with the twins. Admiring all the places. The twins kidnapped him this morning, so he could forget for a moment the tests and everything. They aren't nearly as stressed as he is about all this. It seems like they don't really care. He remembers that not so long ago he was exactly like them, careless.

As he lies down on his berth, he remembers his adventures near the energon lakes, the moments spent with his carrier, the pranks he pulled back in polyhex and the parties with his friends. HE would still attend parties, that's what a kraolite is suppose to do basically, party. But he wouldn't be there to have fun instead he'd be the one amusing the guests. He'd be entertaining them, by dancing old moves, playing ancestral instruments and singing songs that date back to the golden age. This thought made his mind go crazy.

He could envision the attendees optics solely focused on him, while he bears a beautiful tube dress and performs. Mechs drooling with desire and femmes dying with envy.

The carrier perceived a noise outside. _«_ _It's raining energon over the rainy Vos_. _May the sacred liquid quench the thurst of the Kraoles and their sons_. _»_ Said an ancient poem Bee's carrier read to him when he was a sparkling. Bee couldn't fail, this was his dream and only chance at proving he's capable of doing great things.

The next day, Jetfire and Jetstorm had to help him keep his mind occupied all cycle long but before that they had to go to the Akshoi. They had to put their belongings in their assigned room.

He looks at his right servo and sees some Vosian words. He asked his new best friends to speak only Vosian with him. He was trying to deepen his knowledge of the language. It was important, if he wanted to pass the tests. IF the Akshoi convened him to participate. The Akshoi who was in charge of him and all of the candidates in the region, was called V'gekuyie hr Soi. It means Pearls of everlasting dew. The house was located in the Stryu district, despite the bars and clubs illuminating it's streets, the Akshoi was discreetly hidden in a narrow alley. Jetfire and Jetstorm had already been there twice but for Bee it was his first time. He was impressed by the delicatness of the place. Details on the walls, the floor even the front door was beautiful and detailed. It is in fact true what they say, Vosians are the masters of details or like certain paraphrase "_Detail is their tyrannic master."_

Suddenly the young carrier's optics became round like an alien space ship as he watched two Kraolites come out of the Akshoi. Graceful steps despite the uncomfortable high platform pede wear, tactful speech, soft voice full of love, smiles adorned with perfect dental plates. They were dressed with the traditional Vosian«dress tube» as we call it around cybertron. The dress is long, it ends at the ankles. It's tight around the legs, showing their shapes and only has a small rhombus like shape for the feet. Unlike the bottom part of the dress, the top is large. The sleeves are large and are put over one another to form an X that joins in the back. Kinda like straitjacket. Their faces are pearly white. Lip plates covered with red and black paint subtly outlining the optics, accompanied with either red, blue, purple or turquoise at the outer corner of the optics. It often depends on which Kraole you represent. And finally the markings carved on the sides of their helms, both of them had a crescent moon upside down with what looked like a dot going inside the moon's curve. A planet or the sun crashing inside the moon. Bee and others never knew what that represented but it is said that it's an erotic symbol.

The two Kraolites who got the admiration of the yellow carrier, were out of their night gear, just in a simple and looser tube dresses. A tube dress that you can wear each day.

The make up couldn't mask their fatigued faces. Last night must've been rough for them. They were wholeheartedly laughing at something. The light green one was gesticulating exaggeratedly as if imitating while the other, a dark pink seeker was trying to hide his grin with the palm of his delicate servo.

Bee was brought back to reality by the voice of his blue friend.

"Bee, do you want see Kraolite room ?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes ! Of course." Answered Bee, eagerly

They entered the Akshoi, the yellow bot was stunned. They kneeled on the doorstep before going further and the twins crossed their arms over one another on their chassis with their hands pointed upwards on their shoulders and lowered while repeating softly :

"Polvigan-ki. Polvigan-ki. Polvigan-ki."

_Please take care of me. Please take care of me. Please take care of me._

Bee did the same, they explained to him earlier that it is customary to this before penetrating someone's house in Vos. It's a way of showing that you trust them, that you are pleased to be in their home and that you deliver your fate into their hands.

When they raised their helms up, the Aloika was there to welcome them. To Bee's surprise it was a grounder. He had black helm with two little horns but they weren't pointy like Bee's. He had a blue visor as well. From the horns on his helm and his visor, Bee concluded that this carrier either hailed from Polyhex or Praxus. The latter being more probable due to his accent.

"Danskois-ki." The Aloika ordered softly

_Get up_

"Garli Akshoi kirlei tsa vutegial, siya. Porlinglahn atsy-ki." Jetfire announced

_The Akshoi is really beautiful, siya. We are proud to belong here._

The Aloika reverted his eyes to the grounder kneeled behind the set of jets.

"Siyi(Formal term for young carrier like sir, ma'am, miss), you are the polyhexian named Bumblebee ?"

"Ikak, Aloika-ma." Answered the young bot nervously

_Yes, Beloved Aloika_

"We are examining your profile. Ya might receive the invitation in the next two orbital cycles."

"Does that mean that..."

"Don't get your hopes too high just yet, we can still refuse you candidature if we see something we do not appreciate. We are very much aware of your laziness when it comes to studies, your lack of motivation and your tendency to give up and leave things unfinished. This type of behavior is unacceptable in the world of Kraoles and Kraolites."

"I understand." Bee timidly agreed

"Good. Hoi, birttyla ofka Ku-Groistu-Jetfire ef Jetstorm-ko."

_Now, i shall guide Jetfire and Jetstorm to your room._

The group passed a various long corridors, they also had the chance to meet some of their Kraolite brothers. All of them were so gorgeous, Bee felt almost...threatened by their natural beauty. Most were calm, gentle and polite except a blue grounder Bee bumped into.

"Llyelvak, pay attention at your walk ! Stop running inside the might break something." Exclaimed the aloika.

"Theyellowbugshouldbetheonetopayattention. I'minmyhouseicandowhateverpleasesme." Retorted quickly the blue carrier while rubbing his helm.

"Correction, you are in MY house and have some respect for your future brothers. You must obey the rules if you want to stay. It's not because you will soon graduate and become a Kraolite that you have all the rights and power over the others."

"Yellow bug! Did you look at yourself in the mirror, you barely look like cybertronian." Bee insulted his soon to become rival.

"How about you frag off !"

"No, you go get some fragging, i can tell by looking at your face that it's been a long time since."

"Tut-ki Hoimo !" Finally screamed the aloika

_Shut up, immediately_ !

All the bots in near proximity were witnessing silently, only their helms sticking out of their room's doors.

"Stigyet, come here." Called the aloika. A red and white carrier timidly stepped froward in their direction. Servos behind his chassis.

"Please Stigyet, would you kindly guide the your brothers the twins and their companion to their room. While i take care of this rebellious branch here." The aloika commended, glaring at the blue bot on the floor.

"Ikak sta. Please follow me." Complied the Stigyet, bowing slightly out of respect.

* * *

I know it's short but i don't want to rush the story. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.

BTW, the Transformers Animated and all other transformers universe are in the same...universe for this story. So you might see, TFP Starscream, Knockout etc.


	4. Update :(

Update

I just wanted to say to the readers of "The Secret World of Kraolites", that i'm "pausing" the story for awhile.

Don't waste your time waiting for chapter 5.

Chapter 4 will maybe be up but not 5 at least not in the near future.

I'm still active but not in the Transformers fandom. (I'm kind of sick of Transformers.)

I will finish the story, i mean i hope i will but not right now.

Thank you for reading and please be patient.


End file.
